What is it about that girl?
by anime-phreak
Summary: A fic between Leon and Nene. I know its supposed to be Leon and Priss, but its my fic. Finished. Please R&R. Thanks to Analogk for Daley's name.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I dont own the ADP police. I dont own the Knight Sabers. I dont own boomers. I dont own BubbleGum Crisis Tokyo 2040. The only thing I do own, is this fic.  
  
  
At the moment, i dont know what Leon's Partner's name is. If you could tell me in the review, it would be greatly appreciated. For now, ill just call him JC.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Another Day at the AD police.  
  
"Damn, those Knight Sabers got to the rogue boomer before us again!" Leon steamed,"how do they always get there before us? They're just too fast."  
  
"Perhaps its not because they're faster than us," JC said,"maybe we're just too slow."  
  
"And how would you know?"  
  
"Just a guess"  
  
Leon took a sip of his cofee and said,"Nah, that cant be it. I think they might know which boomers are going rogue before we do."  
  
"I dont think so, because not even the military has that kind of technology."  
  
Leon took another sip of his cofee and noticed that it was a little cold.   
  
"Hi Leon Poo!"  
  
Leon almost spit out his cofee.  
  
"Not Nene," Leon thought,"Why does she always use those pet names on me?"  
  
"Nene, would you stop calling me Leon Poo?"  
  
"But its so much fun Leon Poo."  
  
Leon almost pulled out his revolver and shot her in the head.  
  
"Stop calling me Leon Poo!!!"  
  
"Actually," JC stepped in," Leon Poo is a good name for you."  
  
"What!?!?!" Leon yelled," just whose side are you on?"  
  
JC pointed down the hall.  
  
"Just providing a diversion."  
  
Leon turned just in time to see Nene turn the corner towards her workstation and yell,"Bye Leon Poo!"  
  
Leon sighed and went towards his workstation, taking another sip of the cofee.  
  
"What is it about that girl,"Leon thought,"That keeps me from beating her brains out?"  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
AP: Well, that's chapter one. I hope you have enjoyed it so far, because i haven't. This is pretty much the beginning of one of the episodes. But dont worry, it will come along eventually. Any questions?  
  
Leon: Why cant I kill Nene?  
  
AP: You can, just not in this fic. Maybe in my humor one coming soon. Any more questions?  
  
JC: Yea, why didn't you just get on the internet and find my name.  
  
AP: Because im too lazy  
  
JC: But your not too lazy to write a fanfic?  
  
AP: Exactly  
  
Lisa from Ex-Driver walks in  
  
Lisa: Here's your latte anime  
  
AP: Thanks  
  
Lisa: Can i leave? Nene is scaring me.  
  
Nene is saying everyone's name and saying poo right after each one.  
  
AP: Uhhhhh, yea  
  
Lisa runs out  
  
AP: Anyway, chapter two coming up.  
  
All: Yay!! 


	2. Another Day at the Knight Sabers

Chapter 2: Another Day at the Knight Sabers  
  
Dont ask when this takes place because i dont know yet. I'll probably get it figured out around the fourth or fifth chapter if this is gonna be that long. Any way, here we go.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Nene was walking down the street eating her snacks heading towards the Silk Doll. It took her a while to get out of work because she always teases Leon on her way out. She didn't know why she did it though. She didn't care. Nene walked in the door and saw Sylia helping a woman with a dress.  
  
Don't you think this exposes a little too much?" The woman asked  
  
"Nonsense, its perfect for a woman of your stature." Sylia looked up and saw Nene there.  
  
Oh, hi Nene."  
  
Hi Sylia. Im just going to go try on some dresses."  
  
ene walked back to the dressing room and walked around the corner to a door marked elevator. She pushed a button and was on her way to the bottom level. The wall opened behind her and she walked into the Knight Sabers rec room.  
  
Hi Nene." It was Linna.  
  
Hi Linna. How was work?"  
  
Oh it was fine. That same boomer picked on me again. I wish she would go rogue."  
Nene laughed a little,"Yeah i know what you mean. The boomer that sells snacks sells them for too much when i come around. Oh well, its just something we have to put up with I guess."  
  
Yeah. How was your day?"  
  
Same old same old. Hacking into the AD servers and deleting all the files on the Knight Sabers."  
  
Oh"  
  
Sylia came down looking exhausted. She walked over to the couch and sat down. At about that time, her computer started beeping. She ran over to it to see what was happening.  
"We have another rogue boomer. It's in the Inudtrial Section this time. Get suited up, and hurry."  
  
Nene and Linna went into their personal locker rooms and put on the suits.  
  
"These things are skin tight," Nene thought,"I wonder why Sylia chose these. I wonder if shes a.... Nah, couldn't be. This has to do something with our hard suits."  
Nene and Linna walked out in their suits and saw Priss walk in.  
  
"Hi Priss." Nene and Linna said. Priss just looked at them and went into her locker room. Nene just ignored it, but it seemed to affect Linna a little.   
Nene walked into her Hard Suit room. She put her left leg in, then her right.   
  
"Cold." Nene said a little shakily. She leaned forward and put her arms into the arms of the suit. Then the suit took over from there. As it closed, Nene thought about the AD police.  
  
"Why do they show up anyway, they should know that we're going to get there first anyway." She actually liked it when they showed up secretly. It meant more work for her, but for some reason she liked to see them try and stop the boomer themselves. It was funny in a way.  
  
Nene walked out and into the Launch Room. She walked into the launch pad and was off.   
As she shot out the top of the building she caught a glimpse of Linna. She and Linna were on their way to the Industrial Section.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"We got a rogue boomer Leon. Its in the Industrial Section. Lets hope we beat the Knight Sabers this time."  
  
Leon looked at JC and drank some of his cofee. Leon put the cup down and started towards his locker to get his gun.  
  
"I doubt we will, but maybe we can blast them away and get the boomer ourselves."  
  
"Thats highly unlikely. They're usually done by the time we get there. Do you think we'll need some armor piercing rounds?"  
  
"Yea. Pack some explosive rounds too. We might need them."  
  
"Got it."  
  
Leon hopped into his car and picked up the radio receiver.  
  
"Rogue boomer in the Industrial Section. Bring two K-Suits and as many good men as you can get. I repeat..." Leon wondered why they bothered to bring anything at all. They might as well bring cameras to watch and take pictures for reminders. It was pointless fighting these rogue boomers.  
  
"Alright, lets go."  
  
When the AD police finally arrived at the site where the boomer was going rogue, the Knight Sabers were already there.  
  
"ARRGH!" Leon slammed his fist on the roof of the vehicle," They beat us again! I dont know why we show up. Hey JC, which one do you think will kill the boomer first? I got dibs on the green one."  
  
"I dont know, that blue one always seems to get them. The green one gets them every now and then though. If i had to put my money on it, I'd say the blue one."  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Nene finished setting up the Audio/Video scramblers so the AD police wouldn't be able to see anything that happened after the fight itself. She jumped down to fight the boomer with Linna, even though it seemed like she would take care of it herself. She decided to join in anyway.   
  
She lifted her weapon in her arm and pointed it at the boomer. About that time Priss came in and hit the boomer with a level 4 knuckle bomb.  
  
"Awww Priss," Nene whined," I was gonna hit it first."  
  
"Too bad. I got here first. Here, take your best shot."  
  
Nene pointed it at the boomer's chest, which was where the core was. She fired four needles and watched as they went into the boomer. The boomer stopped in its tracks and fell down. She hit the core.   
  
"Yay! I did it!"  
  
"Dont get too excited Nene, we still have to get out of here." Priss said. As she finished her remark, the AD policve opened fire on the Knight Sabers.  
  
"Why do they always do this?" Linna asked.  
  
"Who cares, lets get out of here" Priss yelled.  
  
All three of the Knight Sabers took a giant jump, one at a time, and headed back towards the Silky Doll.   
  
"Just another day with the Knight Sabers" Nene thought. She took a look down and saw Leon looking right at her.  
  
"Weird, how he looks at me like that. I wonder if he likes me." Nene thought. She laughed at that last thought.  
  
"Yea right, I bet he wants to kill me for always calling him Leon Poo."  
  
Nene arrived at the Silky Doll and hopped out of her Hard Suit. She was glad that she took down the boomer, but it was nothing compared to Priss and Linna. She thought about her next day at work. She would really have some work to do...  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
AP: Yay, there's chapter 2. Chapter 3 coming soon. Any questions?  
  
Leon: When do i get with Nene?  
  
AP: Not yet. I gotta build this up. This is my first time writing a romance fic. Besides, you can only kiss her in this one. Nothing else. Its a PG fic so i have to make it ok for the kids.  
  
Leon: Awwwwww. Can you write another one.  
  
AP: NO. Not yet anyway. My next one is gonna be a *************** fic. Wont that be good?  
  
All: Yea, but what's with the ***  
  
AP:Huh, oh im not going to reveal what it is yet. Any more Questions?  
  
JC: Have you found my name yet?  
  
AP: Does it look like it?  
  
JC: No.  
  
AP: I believe you just answered your own question. Any more  
  
Nene: Can i have some snacks. Fighting that boomer made me hungry  
  
AP does an anime sweatdrop  
  
AP: Nene, needing snacks? Impossible. You have tons of snacks.   
  
Nene: Oh yea. Thanks  
  
AP sighs  
  
AP: Any others  
  
AD police: Yea, can we kill the Knight Sabers?  
  
AP: NO!!!!!! They're a big part of the story.  
  
AD police: Awwwww  
  
AP: Anyway. Chapter 3 coming soon.   
  
Nene: See you soon Readers Poo  
  
AP: Riiiiiight. Nene, lay off the poo, ok?  
  
Nene: But but but  
  
AP: Just dont say it all the time  
  
Nene: Ok  
  
AP: Anyway, time to go. Enjoy! 


	3. The next day

Chapter 3: The chapter with no name...  
  
I cant think of a name for this chapter. Haven't found out JC's name yet, so he will be JC for a while. I've found out when this is gonna take place. Its around the beginning of the series. Read on and see. Anyway, another day at work for Leon and Nene. Enjoy!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Damnit!" Leon cursed," The Knight Sabers again! I wish they would let us take care of it for once."  
"Last night you didn't seem to act this way. You almost looked as if you didn't care."  
"Yea, well, you see, JC, uhhhh..." Leon rambled on like this for a while and didn't get a good word out.  
"Hmmm," JC thought out loud,"You have a good point there Leon."  
"Spare me your sarcasm JC"  
Leon walked down the hall towards Nene's workstation. He was going to have a little fun. Leon found Nene's desk and looked at all the floppy disks scattered everywhere.  
"What a mess." he thought. Nene was eating some snacks like she always does when she's working. Leon reached out his hand and took the bag.  
"Hey!!!" Nene yelled, "Give those back!!"  
"What's my name?" Leon said  
"Leon Poo"   
Leon pulled the snacks away from Nene and was about to put his hand inside. He asked again, "What's my name?"  
"Your mean." Nene was about to cry. He saw the tears forming up and hated himself for it, but had to do it to set her straight. He reached into the bag  
"AHHHHHHH! Your name is Leon! Now give it back!" Nene snatched the bag back. Leon just smiled.  
"Your really mean!" Nene yelled in his ear.  
"Why Nene, I'm hurt." Leon said sarcastically. He didn't like to do this, or to be called mean by Nene.He decided he wouldn't do this again and be nicer to her.  
"Ok," Nene said, "Your forgiven."  
Leon had a shocked look on his face  
"Just like that?"  
"Yep"  
"Well, uhhhh," Leon blushed lightly. Good thing she was looking at her screen at that time," I wont do it again, ok Nene."  
Nene looked at him and smiled,"Ok Leon."  
Leon loved that smile. He wished she wouldn't stop smiling but she did. She looked at his face.  
"Uhh, Leon? Is something wrong with your face?" Nene asked.  
Leon forgot he was blushing, and the blushing just got worse.   
"No, its just a little warm. That's all." He said a little shakily.  
"Whatever you say Leon"  
Leon walked away. He went to the cofee machine and put in some coins and pushed a button. As he got his cup of cofee and walked away, he thought of Nene. He really liked her. It's a shame that she doesn't feel the same way about him.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Nene was working hard at her station, deleting the scrambled audio and video files from last night. Just in case. She was about to get a chip from her bag of spicy snacks when she noticed it was gone. She looked up to see Leon holding it in one hand.  
"Hey!!!!" she yelled, "Give that back" She liked him a lot, but she wasn't going to show it. Not yet anyway...  
This little ordeal lasted about two minutes and she gave in to Leon. She noticed he was blushing and pointed it out to him to make him leave. It worked.  
"Now, back to work." She said as she put a floppy disk into the hard drive. She loaded the virus and sent it to the correct files. After about 10 seconds, the files were gone. She looked at her watch and noticed it was 5:00.   
"Yay!!!" She picked up her stuffed weasel and put it in her purse and walked away with her things. It was a good day. Time to go to her other job.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
AP: Well, poot. This isn't as good as i hoped it would be, but its the third chapter. I changed the rating for later on. Any questions?  
  
Leon: Stop controlling me!!! I like Priss a lot better!  
  
AP: I said Any Questions. That wasn't a question.  
  
Leon: Poopies  
  
AP: Riiiight. I guess Leon is too much of a child to use curse words  
  
Leon: Hey  
  
AP: Any questions  
  
Nene: Yea, is Lisa going to come back in sometime soon. I like that feather in her hair.  
  
AP: Yes I do too, and much more. Good idea Nene  
  
AP summons Lisa from Ex-Driver  
  
Lisa: Yes AP?  
  
AP: Nene wants to play with the feather in your hair. Let her have her fun, then, once this fic is over, see me in my room.  
  
Lisa: Pervert  
  
AP: But, that wasn't supposed to happen  
  
Lisa: You have no control over me.  
  
Lisa laughs evilly  
  
AP: Uhhhhh  
  
Nene: I just wanted to play with the feather  
  
Lisa sits next to Nene and lets her play with the feather  
  
AP pouts  
  
AP: Chapter 4 coming soon. When will Leon get with Nene? When will Lisa obey me? Will I ever find out what Leon's Partner's name is? Find out, in chapter 4. 


	4. Downtime with Nene

Chapter 4: No boomers today  
  
Alright.Sorry for the format. Im just too lazy right now. I finally have JC's name. I think. Thanks to, uhh, i have to check the reviews again. Its the first review. Begins with an A. This romance thing is going kinda slow. Just be patient. I'll get there. Also, JC will be in my upcoming fic. This is the fourth chapter, where Nene has some free time on her hands. Read on to find out what happens. Enjoy ^_^  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Nene walked down the street to the Silky Doll and walked in. Once again, Sylia was helping a beautiful young woman with a dress.  
"Doesn't this look a little slutty?" The woman said holding up a very small dress that would probably expose too much. It would attract the men though.  
"Of course not. It looks great on you." Sylia had a lot on her mind. Nene could tell. She didn't know what though. She never told anybody about her past.   
"Oh, hi Nene."  
"Hi Sylia," Nene said with a smile and a wave," Im just going to check something and leave ok?"  
"Ok, go ahead"  
Nene walked to the elevator and went down to the bottom level. She had left her cell phone there last night. She picked it up and checked the messages. Surprisingly one was from Leon. She didn't bother to listen to it right away. She would probably go and see Linna. She wondered how she was doing.  
Nene went back up to the top level and walked out. A new girl was in there trying on a dress, and once again, Sylia was telling her it didn't expose too much. Sylia like slutty dresses. She always wore them, and those skin tight suits were very skimpy. All of Sylia's dresses liked to show off women's boobs. She began to wonder why Sylia always made and wore slutty dresses. Nene wouldn't wear one of those. She liked her clothes just fine. She also noticed that everybody wore the same thing everyday. Weird  
She walked out the door and waved bye to Sylia. She walked down the street to Linna's apartment. She crossed the street and saw Leon. She was shocked a little, but not enough to show it. She walked across the street and stopped just behind Leon. She began to smile.  
"Hi Leon Poo!"  
"Hi Nene. Wassup?"  
Nene was caught off guard. She thought he hated being called Leon Poo. She would have to try something new.  
"Oh nothing Leon the Peon. Im about to go to Linna's. Wanna come?"  
"Nah, I gotta get home and check out this file from last night. Analyze the voices from the Knight Sabers.  
Nene was in complete shock. She thought she had destroyed those files. She would have to do something to stop him. She had an idea.  
"How good of you to catch those evil people like that. Always taking your fame and glory." She ran up and hugged him. She reached into his jacket pocket and took out all of the floppy disks in there. There were a lot of them. Which one was the audio/video files? She would have to go through them all. She let him go. She noticed he was blushing.  
"Leon, something's wrong with your face again."  
Leon took his first breath in two minutes and walked away. Nene burst out laughing. She couldn't go to Linna's tonight. She would have to go through all of those floppies. There were about 20 of them. He must have big pockets. She walked towards her apartment and opened the door.  
She walked into her room which was just like her office space. Messy. If you wanted to find something, you could go to Nene's apartment and look on the floor. It would be right there. She walked over to her computer desk which was littered with snacks.   
She picked a floppy and put it in her computer. She double clicked on My Computer and went to the A drive. She found a file, but she couldn't read the label. It was in japanese. She double clicked.  
"OH MY GOD!!!!" Nene was horrified at what she saw. It was a naked woman in a sexual position. She backed away and tripped over a pile of snack bags, but landed safely in a pile of clothes. She was shocked and a little mad at Leon. She got up and sat back down in her chair. She would have to bear this torture. She went through all the files and found nothing but naked women. She was getting a little turned on. She never told anyone she was a bi. She saved all of the files for later. She went through all the floppy disks and found nothing but porn. At least it wasn't a complete loss.]  
She looked at her clock. 11:00 P.M. She would have to get up at 5:00 A.M. for work. She shut off her computer and took off her shirt and pants. She crawled into bed in her underwear, which Sylia supplied and was very skimpy, and went to bed.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
AP: Hmmmmm, skimpy underwear.  
  
AP drools  
  
Nene slaps AP  
  
AP: Huh what  
  
Nene: Perv  
  
AP: Im hurt. Two of my "favorite" anime girls call me perv. Well, there's 14 more left.  
  
Lisa: Ummmm  
  
AP: Yes Lisa?  
  
Lisa: Would one of them happen to be Lorna from Ex_Driver?  
  
AP: Damn. Yes  
  
Lisa: Ummmm...shes taken.   
  
AP: Really? By who?  
  
Lisa: Me.  
  
AP: Gasp. I knew it all along. Are you two at least bisexuals?  
  
Lisa: Yes  
  
Nene stops playing with Lisa's feather in her hair.  
  
Nene: I wonder why AP likes bi's so much  
  
AP: I'll never tell  
  
Daly: Yay Igot my name!  
  
Leon gets scared from all the bisexuals. Especially Nene who stole all of his porn.  
  
Nene: Sorry Leon Poo  
  
Nene hands the disks back to Leon  
  
Nene: I saved them all on my computer and added some of my own. Is that ok?  
  
Leon: Yea  
  
Leon gets "happy"  
  
AP: Too much eroticism. Chapter 5 coming up soon. Keep those reviews coming. Peace out. 


	5. Downtime with Leon

Chapter 5: Downtime with Leon  
  
Oh yea, Im doing good on this. A little romance in the last chapter. But what did Leon say in his call to Nene? I dont know. Im sort of playing this by ear. Im not very good at this romance fic stuff. You can tell because the romance stuff happened a very little bit in the last chapter. Very, very little. Im not going to go all out and have Leon screw Nene's brains out. If you want that kind of fic, stop reading here. Anyway, time to get started. (My new smiley \_/ then there's \_/. Thats my evil one. Here we go with the fic.)  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Leon logged off the internet and took the last floppy out of the computer at his desk. He put it in his pocket. He wished Nene would show some affection towards him someday. He would call her on her cell. He hoped she would listen to it.   
Leon picked up his phone and dialed Nene's number.  
"Hello, this is Nene. Im not here right now, so leave a message after the beep." Leon heard the beep and started to record his message.  
"Hi Nene, this is Leon. I was just wondering if you would like to go to lunch together sometime or something. Call me back. Bye." Leon wished he could explain how he felt to her over the phone, but that would have to wait until he met her at the right time in person. He got up from his desk and walked out the door.  
Leon walked down the street until he got to an intersection. He stopped there when he saw Nene across the street. She walked over to him. He was going to try something.  
"Hi Leon Poo" god he hated that. He decided to ignore it.  
"Hi Nene. Wassup?" Nene looked a little surprised. He is grinning on the inside.  
"Nothing. Im about to go to Linna's. Wanna come?  
"Nah. I gotta take these video and audio files from last nights rogue boomer home and analyze all the voices."  
Nene looked very shocked and turned a little pale. Leon was too stubborn to pick it up. Nene all of a sudden smiled and hugged him tight. Leon hoped it wouldn't show. It did though. When she was done hugging him, he was blushing.   
"Leon, something's wrong with your face again."  
Leon realized he was blushing and ran away. He heard Nene laugh. Damn he liked that girl. If he could only tell her. He put his hand in his pocket and realized it was empty. He must have left his porn at the office. He didn't care. He had a computer at home. He would just have a little downtime there.  
Leon walked into the door of his apartment. The only thing in his apartment was a computer, a tv, a bed, a microwave, and a refrigerator.   
He opened the fridge and got a beer out. He turned on the tv to his favorite channel and sat down at his computer. He pushed the power button and logged on the internet.  
Leon opened the desk drawer and pulled out a cd. He put it in the cd drive and double clicked on the shortcut. Everquest popped up and he started to play.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
AP: Alright, here's chapter five. I need some ideas for chapter 6. Suggestions would be appreciated. In the last chapter for those who dont know, I found out that Nene, Lisa from Ex-Driver, and Lorna from Ex-Driver were bi's. My favorite.  
  
Lisa: Perv  
  
AP: Would you stop calling me that. I control you.  
  
Lisa: Yes master  
  
Nene smacks Lisa's butt and runs away  
  
Lisa tackles Nene and spanks her  
  
AP, Leon, and Daly watch excitedly  
  
AP: Anyway. Any questions  
  
AP keeps watching  
  
Daly: When am I going to reappear  
  
AP drools  
  
AP: Huh? Oh, I dont know. I'll figure it out soon enough  
  
Lorna from Ex-Driver walks in and sees Lisa spanking Nene. Tears well up in her eyes  
  
Lorna: Lisa!!! I thought you would only spank me.   
  
Lisa pulls Lorna in and spanks her  
  
AP: Too much spanking. Oh why does this have to end?  
  
Tifa from FFVII walks in wearing short shorts and a very tight white t-shirt.  
  
Tifa: Hi AP  
  
AP: Hey Tifa. Wassup  
  
Tifa sits on AP's lap  
  
AP: Nothing much. Can I ask you a question?  
  
Tifa: Sure  
  
AP: Are you a stripper/hooker  
  
Tifa: Im both  
  
AP shibbies  
  
AP: ^_^  
  
Tifa takes off her shirt  
  
AP watches but then sees blurs  
  
AP: !@#%!@#%!$!@#$!@#$!$^#$%&#$^!@#$^&#$^*%^&(%**U$%&#^@#%&#$%^*$^&*#^%&@#%^$@%^@#$&$%*($%^&&#$%^@  
  
AP: Why did i have to make this PG-13.  
  
AP sighs  
  
AP: Anyway. Chapter 6 coming soon. Review please 


	6. Attacked in the streets

Chapter 6: Attacked in the streets  
  
Ok, time to get a little more romantic here.   
  
Sorry about the format. I just got lazy. This is the last chapter by the way.   
  
Once I finish watching the series on the action channel, I'll start writing another fanfiction.  
  
I should probably edit my disclaimer, but im too lazy. I'll do it here.  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own Ex-Driver. I wish I owned the girls but i dont.   
  
I didn't check the reviews. I just watched the series. JC's name is Daley. Some guy got the prenunciation right. Thanks to...damn. Whatever your name is. He's the first guy to review my fic. Begins with an A as said in the last chapter.  
  
Anyway. In this chapter, Nene is attacked. Read on to find out what happens.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Nene got up out of her bed. She couldn't sleep. She felt guilty about the porn. She got up and deleted all of it. She put the disks in her purse.  
Nene got dressed and grabbed her apartment keys and her purse. She was hungry.  
Nene walked out the door. She walked down the stairs and out the door of the building. She was going out to eat. It was Friday and she didn't have work tommorow.  
Nene found a good resturaunt and walked to the door. At about that time, someone grabbed her shoulder and put their hand in front of her mouth. They pulled her into a dark alley.  
The guy turned her around. The guy had a mask on and a gun in his hand. She was screwed.  
"If you want to live, you'll cooperate with me." he said.  
Nene nodded. She knew she was about to be raped. Good thing she had some pills at home.  
The guy ripped her shirt open. She heard a man say,"Freeze punk" It was Leon. She was so happy to see him. Leon had his revolver out. he noticed the guy had a gun and shot it out of his hand. Leon ran over to the guy and smacked him across the face with the handle of his revolver. He pulled out a pair of handcuffs and attached one of the cuffs to the pedophile's hand, and the other to a steel pole.  
Nene was overjoyed. She wasn't going to be raped. But how did Leon know she was there?  
"I couldn't sleep, so I went to find a resturaunt. I just happened to see you get pulled in the alley, so I went to check it out."  
Nene ran up and kissed Leon right on the lips. Leon was a little shocked, but didn't mind. He was a little sad when the kiss stopped.   
"You saved me Leon. Oh, you're so brave!" Leon loved that.  
"I just don't like to see you get hurt."  
"Leon. Can I ask you something?"  
"You just did, but go ahead."  
"Do you care about me?"  
Leon knew this was going to come up. He didn't know how to respond, so he just told her the truth.  
"Yes Nene, I do."  
Nene looked into Leon's eyes and smiled. She kissed him again on the lips (Lucky guy) Leon hugged her. He didn't want the kiss to end. Sadly, it did. He had to ask her something.  
"Nene, do you care about me?"  
"What do you think Leon Poo?" Leon sighed.  
"I think you do. You were just hiding it like me until the right time."  
"Wow, your a mind reader." she said sarcastically.  
"Nene," Leon said," Do you want to go out to dinner sometime?"  
"I'd love to."  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
AP: Thats it. I'm done. I might do an aftermath if you want me to. Tell me in the reviews. See, I told you Leon would get with Nene eventually.  
  
Nene smiles like a fool  
  
Leon sits back in his chair.  
  
Daley has his name  
  
Lisa is not a bi  
  
Lorna isn't either  
  
Tifa: Im going to break this action thing. Im glad Lisa stopped spanking everybody. AP, when is you next fic?  
  
AP: Depends. I just saw some more Bubblegum Crisis. I have more material. It's gonna be soon though. I hope you have enjoyed this fic. There are many more. Read and enjoy. Peace out ^_^ 


	7. The Aftermath that was never meant to be

The aftermath  
  
You asked for it, and here it is. The Aftermath of the whole Nene and Leon fic. This chapter takes place after Golatia escapes and merges into the skyhook thingy. If you dont want to read on (and it's a short chapter) then this sums it up, it doesn't work out. Sorry if it's taken so long. I haven't been writing very much, and i have to get my thoughts in order for the Trigun fic, which i might just start over. This is a two weeks notice. I'm starting over on that one. If you want to save the original, do it now. Anyway, on with the fic!  
  
"I dont know Linna, he's nice and all, but i dont think it's gonna work. He's at least ten years older than me!" Nene said.  
"Awwww, you two made such a good couple too. Good thing we didn't tell Priss. It looks like she has a thing for him."  
"No way! That might not work out anyway. He has little hands."  
Linna burst out laughing.  
"I can't believe you just said that! Did you two like make out or something?"  
Nene blushed,"Well no, but I caught him in the shower once." Nene was turning bright red.  
"Hah! You know, it's a shame i dont have a guy to hang on and kiss on and call my own."  
"It's not all what it's hyped up to be."  
"I know, but I wouldn't mind experiencing it for myself."  
"Dont worry, you'll find one soon enough."  
"Thanks Nene. Maybe I'll find a guy on my own and not have my parents set up dates for me. If we stop Golatia that is."  
"Yea..."  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Daley, what do you think?" asked Leon.  
"I think your way too old for her. Your what, thirty?"  
"Something like that."  
"Besides, I think the blue one has a thing for you."  
"Priss? Nah, she's just a cold hearted bitch."  
"Awww, she'll warm up soon. Just set up a few boomers around her and dramatically save her life."  
"Dont you think i've tried that. Do you remember the clown dolls?"  
"The chuckies?"  
"God Daley, drop the reference would you?"  
"Alright alright."  
"Thanks. I don't think now is a good time to tell her. She's up there right now anyway." said Leon pointing to the sky.  
"Well tell her when she gets back."  
"Alright. I will"  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
This section shows my anger for the episodes Action Channel left out and the fact that they didn't finish it.  
"Gah, did i miss a few episodes? No i've been watching every week!" I tried to find action channel's website...no such luck. Then, the week after the last three episodes they showed.  
"Gee I hope im missing Road to Perdition for a good reason." I switch on the tv to action channel.  
"What the @#$$@#$%^&7! Akira!?!?!?!?!?!?! That's it! I'm buying the series. Those bastards..." A long string of curse words ensue. Then i look on amazon for the box set. fifty to eighty bucks, not much. I could afford it. But then I went to GameStop and got the Shonen Jump, A game, And a controller. Bastards... Then when i had seventy bucks, enough to buy it, I forgot about it and bought megatokyo stuff instead! So now i'm writint on my walls reminders to save up. Wait, I'm getting the Trigun soundtrack tomorrow...and the shonen jump subscription....Which sets me back forty five dollars.....DAMNIT!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Considering it's one in the morning, I'll leave it at this. If you want me to make it more detailed i'll edit it.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Nene returned and Leon told her it wouldn't work. Nene said she was thinking the same thing. Nene found Maki had lived and went out with him (OMG Maki, if i spelled it right, sounds just like Shinji Ikari!) Leon went out with Priss. Nigel and Sylia screwed. Linna found a guy. The end.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
O.K. This is the real ending! No more! I'm done! Unless people want an aftermath to the aftermath then i'll make another one. Until then, I'm done. Peace out.  
  
Cogell (a.k.a. Anime Phreak) 


End file.
